


sealed not with a kiss

by LykaiosArcturus



Series: curse me with good luck [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: Sega wrapped his hand around Liber’s wrist, tugging him back closer. “See you again?” Sega asked, hoped, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.
 Another afternoon, another meeting





	

**Author's Note:**

> because i dont love myself enough  
> OR MAYBE I DO idk weeps
> 
> also kind of inspired by a [comic twitter user jotaroshat](https://twitter.com/jotaroshat/status/803168338994049024) made except this is angsty whoops
> 
> i cant believe i wrote this

Sega gave a happy hum as he sipped his still warm coffee. After meeting at the usual coffee shop (and isn’t it wonderful, he thought, that they have a _usual coffee shop_ ), he and Liber decided that they needed a change of scenery. Well, to be precise, that he decided to drag Liber out to the nearest park.

It had been awhile since the collaboration events, but Sega thought that didn’t mean they had to stop their association with each other entirely; they still kept in touch. They occasionally meet when their schedules would allow it and somehow it always had them both smiling in the end.

Finishing his coffee, Sega reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He placed the cigarette between his lips as he reached for his lighter. Beside him, he heard Liber give a deep sigh.

“You know how I feel about you smoking,” Liber wrinkled his nose in disgust, “could you at least not do it in front of me?” It sounded testier than usual.

Sega tried for a smile and a shrug, “You know how difficult it is to quit smoking.” He lit the cigarette hanging between his lips. “You sound tired, been busy?”

Another sigh, Liber’s shoulders seemed to deflate at the question, “I should ask the same to you.”

It was at that moment that they heard a message alert and they both reached for their phones. Sega’s phone didn’t have a message but when he looked to Liber, he was still tapping away at his phone.

Liber looked impatient as he switched off his phone. He put it away and turned to Sega, “I apologize, Sega-san, but I have to go.” He downed the rest of his coffee with a wince and reached for Sega’s empty cup as well before throwing their cup in the trash bin beside him.

Liber stood up ready to leave. For a moment, Sega felt as if he let him go this instant, whatever relationship they had built would crumble away. If he let Liber leave now, he was convinced that they wouldn’t be able to continue on like this.

Sega wrapped his hand around Liber’s wrist, tugging him back closer. “See you again?” Sega asked, hoped, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Liber turned back to him, “I think it’s best,” he said slowly, Sega already dreading the words, “that we stop seeing each other for now. We’re both busy, aren’t we?” Sega’s grip tightened around his wrist. “Sega-san you’re--”

“I want to keep in touch.”

Liber gave him a tight smile. Tucking his bag under one arm, he started prying off Sega’s fingers from around his wrist. “Please don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Disliking the heavy air that settled around them, Sega tried for something else. “If I promise to stop smoking, promise to keep in touch?” He laughed, hoping it sounded light but he meant it.

Liber sighed again, “Please don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He glanced at his watch. He gave a small bow of his head, “Thank you for the coffee.”

Sega watched him go, disappointment on his face. “Tch,” he put out his cigarette. His phone buzzed in his pocket and it was time for him to leave as well.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHINGS REAL please dont take this seriously for the love of all our sanity
> 
> also vaguely kinda maybe based on the assumption that this is their first collab when, ACCORDING FROM WEBSITES, they worked together before SHRUGS idk


End file.
